T or D
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: Hanya sebuah drable singkat tentang permainan T or D. Krisho again, don't like don't read


_**T or D?!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pairing: Always Krisho_

 _Main Cast: Wu Yi Fan, Kim Joon Myeon_

 _Other Cast: Exo Member_

 _Warn: Cerita membosankan, geje, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa tidak baku, typo (s) bertebaran di mana-mana, BL, don't like don't read._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy reading... ^^!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"T or D?!"

Pertanyaan itu di tunjukan untuk namja tampan berwajah datar bernama Wu Yi Fan atau lebih akrab di panggil dengan nama Kris.

"T." Jawab Kris singkat, padat dan, jelas.

"Jawab jujur apa ada orang yang kau sukai di ruangan ini?" Namja bername tag Oh Sehun, itu bertanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ya." Jawaban tak terduga meluncur dari mulut namja minim ekspresi dan bicara itu, membuat keadaan kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi sunyi senyap dengan pandangan yang diarahkan pada Kris, sebagian dari mereka berharap kalau merekalah orang yang di taksir oleh si tampan berdarah China-Kanada itu.

"Baiklah, lanjut!" Byun Baek Hyun, namja yang memiliki julukan si berisik itu berseru membuat orang-orang yang berharap Kris menyebutkan nama orang yang telah menyita hatinya itu mengerang kecewa dan, memberikan hadiah berupa gerutuan yang tentu saja tak di tanggapi oleh namja bermarga Byun itu.

Giliran demi giliran telah dilalui. Beberapa aib juga telah terbongkar seperti Sehun yang pura-pura cadel sampai kelas 3 SMP agar dibilang cute dan, menggemaskan, Baek Hyun yang berkeinginan menjadi seme si tiang Chan Yeol dan, betapa mesumnya seorang Kim Jong In yang mengaku hampir tiap hari menonton film bertema dewasa bahkan sampai mengkoleksi beberapa film *sensor* dengan adegan ini itu yang aku yakin kalian tahu maksudnya apa dan, betapa polosnya seorang Kim Joon Myeon yang mengaku belum pernah pacaran 1 kali pun.

"Yi Fan T or D?!" Joon Myeon, namja manis bersurai kemerahan itu bertanya.

"D." Sama seperti sebelumnya, jawaban yang di ucapkannya kali ini pun singkat, padat dan, jelas. Hanya saja bibir Kris sedikit tertarik hingga membentuk senyum samar.

"Hyeong berikan tantangan yang sulit!" Saran Sehun dengan semangat 45.

"Benar-benar!" Baek Hyun menyetujui.

"Aku berharap banyak dari mu Joon," Jong In atau yang lebih populer dengan nama Kai itu menaik turunkan alis tebalnya dengan senyum yang sering dia sunggingkan saat tebar pesona.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan 1 tantangan." Joon Myeon menyunggingkan senyum angelic-nya, "Yi Fan… katakan pada orang yang kau sukai kalau kau menyukainya, saat ini, di sini!" Lanjutnya yang mendapat sorakan dari teman-teman 1 kelasnya.

"Saranghae Kim Joon Myeon!"

Suasana yang tadinya riuh mendadak sunyi senyap, para penghuni kelas 2-1 hanya mengedipkan mata mereka beberapa kali, terkejut dengan pengakuan sang pangeran bertampang datar yang bisa dibilang cukup fenomenal.

(Kris: serius Yong? sepertinya kata fenomenal itu berlebihan -_-)

"A-aku?!" Joon Myeon menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang terkejutnya yang imut.

Dua sudut bibir Kris tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman diwajah tampan-nya, sebuah senyum menawan yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun sebelumnya -kecuali saat dia masih kecil-

"Demi tuhan apakah aku tidak salah lihat seorang Wu Yi Fan tersenyum?!" Ujar Baek Hyun dengan mata melotot yang di tanggapi oleh gelengan kepala dari Kai.

"Dunia pasti akan kiamat!" Imbuh Sehun ngawur.

"Jinjja na?! (sungguh aku?!)" Joon Myeon kembali bertanya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Kris yang hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Hei sebuah senyuman adalah jawaban yang ambigu.

"Baiklah aku ulangi." Ujar namja tampan bermarga Wu itu.

Suasana yang memang hening tambah hening, dengan semua mata yang terpusat pada sosok Kris yang masih mempertahankan senyum terbaiknya itu.

"Sar-ang-hae Kim-Joon-Myeon!"

Dan ruangan 2-1 itu kembali riuh saat kata-kata Kris selesai, mereka semua langsung bergosip mengenai pengakuan Kris, sementara Joon Myeon namja itu hanya bisa berblushing ria di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

.

~^Fin^~

.

.

.

Hai hai good reader-nim… gimana kabar'a?

Yong balik bawa drable aneh bin geje yang amat sangat pendek nih... #ditimpuk batu.

oh ia Yong juga mau minta maaf karena keterlambtan up date ff Yong, mudah-mudahan tgl 22 nanti Yong bisa up date chapter lanjutan Wu sajangnim and i dan, ne sajangnim berikut 1 one shoot ber-rate m (mudah-mudahan bisa buat-nya). Do'ain aja mudah-mudahan semuanya lancar ne good readernim ^^. : D

Akhir kata Yong ucapkan Gamsahamnida geurigo review juseyo ^^ !


End file.
